The study of statistical problems of probability estimation, and related significance tests for categorical and continuous distributions and for distributions of mixed type, categorical in some dimensions and continuous in others, and to apply the theory of real data especially medical. The emphasis is on Bayesian methods and on methods depending on a Bayes/non-Bayes synthesis.